en pandora, un problema
by jer35mx
Summary: los humanos andan libremente en pandora, entonces
1. Chapter 1

en la selva peligrosa y alienígena de el satélite pandora de el planeta polifemo un humano, trabajador minero, camina haciendo un sendero sorteando con practica las frondosas plantas y oteando al mismo tiempo un aparato y la selva en busca de dirección y la fauna de el planeta siguiendo una leyenda mitológica de la historia de su región en el planeta tierra, usando una mascara y tanques de oxigeno porque la atmósfera pandoriana era irrespirable para los humanos aún cuando la gravedad era soportable

los navii quizás observan pero dejan que estos humanos locos se recreen, aventuren o arriesguen por su ambiente o ecosistemas después de perder la guerra tras la llegada de flotas de naves humanas después de la primera batalla ganada por los navii y que permitió a los humanos extenderse por pandora.

un grupo de naviis es capturado tratando de alcanzar las famosas montañas flotantes en busca de conectarse a banshees para volar,ahora se pedía reportarlo ya que humanos controlaban y vigilaban con sus naves aéreas esas islas flotantes

...

la nave terráquea se acerca a el planeta polifemo; desde la plataforma de observación dos humanos de ojos entrecerrados, ambos de piel tostada y medio marrón practican taichi observando lo que es tan solo un área de el planeta y sin observar aun el satélite pandora, uno de ellos dice "un planeta júpiter ¿no?", el otro observa el planeta y dice "hemos transitado un camino de la seda muy, muy largo", el primero continúa "deberíamos respetar la tradición de meditación de nuestros antepasados y hacerlo en silencio", ambos piensan en sus propios motivos, tan diferentes, de cruzar el espacio, uno con permiso de intentar cultivos de botánica, el otro un investigador privado de una compañía prospectora, continúan sus movimientos lentos cuando ambos observan de un lugar algo alejado del planeta pero sobre el area visible un rayo algo grueso que sale de su ángulo de visión por un lado de la vidriera, ambos dicen "creo que nos acercamos".

al bajar por la rampa los dos observan la empalizada de altos muros que delimitan la burbuja de atmósfera artificial donde hay movimiento común y corriente de humanos, uno de ellos dice "voy a ponerme el traje de coordinación de movimientos, dicen que son varias sesiones de practica", el que hablo observa a algunos navii que pasan altos y delgados por los plásticos transparentes de el vaciado y llenado de atmósfera a respirar tirando mas que dejando equipos de aire pandoriano, y ve mas allá, a la vegetación frondosa con ligeros chisperos brillantes, aún cerca de la empalizada, dice "he visto lugares así en la tierra, en fotos rurales", el otro, que había estado callado hasta ese momento dice "salvo que aqui la vegetación crece con raices altas y ramas largas a niveles bajos y con cambio de dirección ´debido a su planeta" y alza el dedo apuntando a la gran masa del objeto astronómico, continúa "que afecta con su traslacíón y la órbita, traslación y rotación de pandora y los otros satélites", el otro se pone a caminar diciendo "bien".

mas tarde, en la selva pandoriana, desde una planta un poco alejada y mas arriba de donde estaba el otro hombre se desliza un navii, pero este gritando "es como deslizarse por aceite, ja, ¿recuerdas esa película? ¿la del niño cuidado por animales?, así se siente bajar rápido", el otro le observa bajar como un tigre; en una planta, en una rama dos figuras se ven, una es tan alta que sobresale como un metro de la otra, en la sombra sus colores brillantes parecen iluminar un poco a la otra que alza la cabeza sin que pueda decir palabra, a veces voltea y su máscara de respiración refleja unas luces o colores, la figura baja muestra su brazo indicando con la otra mano su muñeca, la figura alta asiente, ambos descienden de la planta , uno casi cayéndose, uno deslizándose; un humano y un navii sortean el terreno de pandora de regreso a su base, el, de un metro ochenta, el otro de tres metros.

en la entrada de plástico varios humanos voltean a ver a los soldados que vigilan con sus manos en controles de armas que sobresalen de tomas tipo laboratorio y voltean de nuevo a ver al navii acompañando a un humano, si no hubo reacción es que esta bien; el hombre que llego a la base con el navii esta sentado al lado de una biocapsula observando a su compañero de viaje como dormido en un liquido.

un ayudante monitorea la desconexión y apertura de la biocapsula, aún antes de que indique que según los aparatos el estaba bien, el hombre de la biocapsula había abierto los ojos y se había semi alzado, el que estaba sentado esperando le palmea la espalda; sentados en una mesa el biologo-agricultor le muestra unas fotos de dos figuras, el otro frunce el ceño, las imágenes están distorsionadas, se ve que la figura del navii es mas grande pero , de pronto levanta el rostro y pregunta "¿usaste un gran angular? ¿o un estereoscopico?", el hombre que había puesto las imágenes sonríe, entonces saca una maquina portatil y la pone en la mesa e inserta una microtarjeta y se ven imágenes holográficas, de ellos y explica "me estuvieron explicando que la atmósfera, al ser diferente genera distorciones ópticas así que como con las imágenes del chandra y del hubble hay que recomponerla digitalmente"

en la noche de pandora, en la temporada en la que en la tierra se llamaría la noche con sol debido a que polifemo reflejaba directamente la luz de su estrella, así que los reflejos de el planeta condisionaban la luminosidad parcial, otra tormenta de la atmósfera poliferana genera rayos en el planeta gigante y de repente dos de esos rayos o relámpagos atraviesan lo que desde la nave era espacio o una tenue alta atmósfera y son atraídos por los singulares materiales superconductivos de su satélite, pandora, siendo visible a través del espacio, hasta que llega a el otro tipo de atmósfera, donde la luz de polifemo no es afectada, solo quedando los rayos registrados por las naves y sus problemas electrónicos.


	2. Chapter 2

el biólogo y el prospector investigador están cada uno en sus labores, el prospector investigador va por pandora en su avatar de navii y observa los lugares de contacto humano navii y al visitar las instalaciones humanas visita el laboratorio de la doctora y estudia los destrozos y graba "... con todo ya sellado se rompió una ventana mezclando las atmósferas, se nota un rastro,quizás un desesperado", se detiene y lee el capullo humano, continúa "álguién estaba en modo avatar" busca ahora los datos, cantidades y estadísticas del habitáculo, asiente y graba "sin gases de atmósfera humana y aún tenían reservas", todo un logro teclear con los dedos de avatar navii, después sale y entre parado y en cuatro revisa el terreno pandoriano adyacente,el avatar navii exhala aire al intentar silvar,aún después de el tiempo pasado y la vegetación pandoriana, "huellas de saltos de uno o varios animales pandorianos, alrededor de una armadura de batalla terráquea, regresare después", mira y observa todavía un poco mas, después se trepa a una planta pandoriana y comienza a avanzar entre corriendo y deslizándose por la superficie húmeda u oleaginosa de las ramas y tallos, al despertar el humano va y recorre la base, entonces escucha el aviso de tormenta electromagnetica desde polifemo, llega a la central de comunicaciones y se registra en la lista de espera.

el biólogo estudia mapas y lo que se ha hecho por los expertos de la armada incluyendo y registrando sus sugerencias,cuando se escucha el aviso de tormenta electromagnetica polifemica y la jefa dice "se suspende el trabajo", el biólogo podría haber preguntado al ordenar y guardar pero solo termina y sale; el biólogo va hacia las oficinas cuando oye de paso a varias mujeres "¿entonces, otra caminata?", otra voz "dirás, otro trofeo de materiales ciclados electrificados", otra "oh, arena solidificada y petrificada pero el punto será marcable", esta era una rubia con bolsas de muestras y varios aparatos, y el biólogo las vio pasar y siguió su camino a los vehículos aéreos y reviso hasta hallar una piloto sentada con algo en la boca y le dijo "oí de rayos a el niobdeno, ¿puedes ...?, el biólogo se detuvo al verle sonreír y ella le dijo "bien, bien, un caminero gambusino, deja reporto a los jefes, tu preparate, desnudate y ponte esto" y mientras activaba el micrófono le lanzo un traje con respirador pero transparente.


	3. Chapter 3

la piloto rompe su silencio y dice sobre el ruido de los rotores "hay un claro para aterrizar cerca del área, el traje transparente sobre la piel es un tratado de civiles aéreos,no preguntes, ponte la ropa fuera de la nave lentamente y no habrá problema", la piloto voltea y silva, dice "buen muchacho", la piloto otea los alrededores, continúa "ahora, se conserva la fauna y la flora pandoriana, son indeferenciables a veces y cuando hay suerte no te atacan ni los que parecen dientes de león, así que ten cuidado", el biólogo se pone la chaqueta y toma el aparato buscador, la piloto lo observa y dice "es en dirección de la popa soldado, suerte y vuelva en una pieza, aquí lo espero 4 horas".

la soldado humana rubia sortea las raices y las ramas de la vegetación de pandora y ve a lo lejos el vuelo de fauna local, y llega a una corriente de agua, se quita la máscara respiratoria dando una fuerte aspiración y se moja el rostro y con una especie de jícara dura se echa agua en los brazos y la nuca, después lo llena y lo vuelve a asegurar a el cinto, la soldado humana rubia se ajusta la mascara, toma el aparato buscador y decide seguir el curso de agua; el biólogo se topa con la corriente de agua y toma una bolsa de muestras, la sumerge en el agua y lo saca precariamente por los bordes, batalla un poco en tomar un líquido de un botellín y lo echa al agua o líquido, espera unos 5 minutos, mientras observa los alrededores y el líquido piensa poniendo una mueca en la cara *esperando sopa instántanea o en otra región atole de arroz de vaso*, observa por seguridad sus alrededores y después del tiempo cronometrado en su reloj se remueve un poco la mascara respiradora, toma y bebe el contenido de la bolsa, se sienta en un lugar seguro, se ajusta la mascara y etiqueta la bolsa, le pone el contenido de otro botellín y la sella con agua hasta el tope, verifica el aparato buscador y sigue la orilla; la soldado rubia observa de lejos a el biólogo y lo observa alelado viendo la cascada, ella observa que el hombre es presa facil o podría serlo y avanza experimentadamente a el, el biólogo esta respirando bien fuerte en su mascara al lado de la corriente de la cascada de el avatar navii, piensa *ufff, esta mujer corre a trote, no camina*, voltea a ver a su compañera, una joven chaparrita rubia que levanta unas como jicaras amplias de amplio borde con orificios por donde pasan cuerdas para alzarlas desde la corriente, la joven señala con su guante de traje de neoprano uno de esos letreros dejados ahí con la cuerda de cruce para humanos novatos, el asiente pensando *todo cambio con las siguientes naves humanas después de las batallas navii humanos, y las alma-memoria transferencias*, levanta la cuerda típica de algunos caseríos de su pais y ella se para en los bordes de la "tina", el jala y jala la cuerda hasta cierto punto y las levanta a ambas hasta que la ve mascara a mascara y ella toma la cuerda y se balancea juntando su mascara respiratoria a la de el como besándolo, luego ella respira fuertemente y se quita la mascara balanceandose, luego con la otra mano y abrazándose a la cuerda le quita la mascara, ella le mira aguantando la respiración a sus ojos semi oblicuos y la cara semi tostada y le da un beso, después el la deja en el suelo y se ponen las mascaras, repiten la operación y ella se vuelve a parar y agarrar igual , el rapido la traslada con la tina a la corriente que la jala luego luego , ella lanza su mano a el cuerpo del biólogo y le baja el pantalón de neoprano, dejando ver su piel un poco menos tostada, el piensa *me siento navii, algo medio raro*, y el agita la cabeza, piensa *¿cruzaremos?*.

la piloto pregunta "¿como le fue?", el biólogo recuerda a la mujer guiar un aparato y tomar un conglomerado de roca y terrones y lo mide con otro aparato y lo canaliza, el aparato emite una luz y transmite algo, la mujer se voltea a ver al biólogo y sonríe, empezó el camino de vuelta, el biólogo se cambia murmurando "para lo que me sirvió la ropa".

la soldado rubia llega a las puertas y muros de la base y muestra la roca, la canaliza y es verde, la puerta se abre, dentro, lejos, la piloto dice "es buena la mujer esa".


	4. Chapter 4

las siguientes actividades de estos humanos que tenían los tiempos o ciclos biólogicos diferentes a los de el sistema pandora-polifemo fue la de un avatar navii que en un claro de la selva cerca de la base hacia unas extrañas maniobras corporales, lentas y creando o siguiendo un flujo que a pesar del control consciente subconsciente de el biólogo parecía hacer interrupciones y cambios de dirección toscas y que quizás, pensaba el biólogo fuera la primera ocasión que un avatar navii intentaba hacer, porque sabía que las equivalencias neurales debían coincidir casi exactamente, pero ese pensamiento había sido pensado de antes y ahora no pensaba mas que en los guardias vigilándole; en un salón común de la base el prospector minero desprendía y activaba el calorante de un sobre de té y acomodaba hojas de mapas y datos y unos minutos después bebía poco a poco el contenido y cavilaba acerca de lugares de asentamientos humanos de cualquier tipo , como uno medio aliénigeno para pandora llamado crece-lento, un cráter antiquisimo que parecía rechazar la flora pandoriana, y varios puntos de montañas o conglomerados de mineral que sería como desgajado y en equilibrio gravitacionales, y puntos cartografiados de contacto de energías electromagnéticas de el planeta polifemo; la soldado rubia estaba con una consola de juego conectada con cables a un radio y una pantalla casco, nadie se había preguntado porque había retado a los tripulantes de algunas naves y se movía airadamente cuando debía de estar descansando para su turno , como la piloto que dormía.


	5. Chapter 5

el biologo toma un jugo descansando de las juntas que ha tenido con la gente de la base que le presentan, tratando de agradarle, dato tras dato e imagen tras imagen de los estudios de lo de pandora, hasta lo de los primeros investigadores, de algunos de los cuales sus nombres fueron omitidos, piensa *después investigare de eso*, cuando ve acercarse al prospector minero con un papel grande y un té autojustable autocalentable y se sienta, el biologo dice "¿qué tal?, ¿qué traes?", el prospector minero contesta "un lugar que quizás te interese", y extiende el papel que es un mapa y apunta "ahí, crater crece lento, la fauna local lo evita y la flora ...", el biologo sigue "crece lento", sonríe "una tradición de muchas razas terraqueas", el prospector minero continua "¿y?", el biologo prende el holografo y observan el lugar desde arriba, finalmente dice "vamos a buscar a cierta piloto que conozco".

los dos hombres se ajustan y ajustan los trajes transparentes sobre su cuerpo desnudo y el biologo le pregunta a la piloto por el comunicador de su mascara de respiración "¿hay algunas personas de las que no se habla?, la piloto volteo totalmente mostrandose semitransparentemente y voltea de nuevo diciendo "entre nosotros mi amiga la piloto rincón", el vehículo de rotores comienza el descenso, el biologo alcanza a oír "perdio su juicio en la corte marcial", los tres descienden y empiezan a subir la ladera exterior y empiezan a recoger muestras y meterlas en bolsas, la piloto se queda un poco abajo y voltea hacia arriba y ellos abajo, viendose mascara respiratoria a mascara respiratoria; es dificil hasta para la piloto establecer la hora en pandora, así que los dos hombres establecen una apuesta entre ellos acerca de que tiempo han estudiado la extraña zona de un crater conocido entre los navii como crece lento, la piloto se abre el traje transparente y se lo desliza, deslizandolo hasta dejar un escote donde se ve el aparato, lo toma entre las manos y lo pone frente a sus ojos diciendo por el radio comunicador de la mascara de respiración "dos horas y cuarto, tiempo transcurrido según horario local pandoriano, regulaciones de la compañía", el hombre de el estudio geologico, el biologo agricultor mueve la cabeza diciendo "si, si, la diferencia de velocidad de rotación, un meridiano mas ancho", los hombres le agradecen y uno de ellos le mira dudosa y le pregunta volteando "¿algo raro o malo?", ella dice "bueno, desde que vencimos en la batalla a los navii se han hecho muchos cambios, por ejemplo " y camina hacia la pared del crater y ahí se suelta el cabello y mueve su mascara, después gira su cabeza fuerte y de la punta de su cabello que gira sobresale un brillo, los hombres estan asustados, el biologo agricultor le dice "no", duda en seguir pensando *ella tiene mas tiempo aqui*, dice "¿no teme ahogarse?", la piloto grita "esta es mi navaja de obsidiana", y se pone la mascara, repite lo dicho, el biologo agricultor voltea para todos lados, el detective se queda mirando a la piloto *bueno, ese buceo cerca y en el arrecife, un movimiento de cabeza y la corriente, o el oleaje, movían así el cabello*, la piloto se le queda viendo al detective, piensa *el otro es lo normal, pero este ...*.


	6. Chapter 6

los rotores de el vehículo aéreo levantaban polvo, partes de plantas y quizás insectos al elevarse de el lugar llamado crece-lento, antiguo cráter de algún meteorito perdido y de tiempos olvidados, los dos hombres observan el lugar desde el *¿aire?, ¿se puede llamar sustantivamente aire?*, y uno de ellos le pregunta al otro "¿la definición del sustantivo aire no se puede aplicar a la atmósfera pandoriana, pero y como adjetivo de lugar, no adjetivo de composición?", el biólogo le pregunta a la piloto "¿ustedes usan la frase estar en el aire, encender motores y estar en el aire, rápido?, la piloto contesta después de unos segundos "la jerga de vuelo es conservado, si, pero es un viaje medio largo, ¿qué definiciones varían?, el biólogo ve la atmósfera pandoriana y dice "bueno, estamos en una atmósfera no alimenticia para el sistema respiratorio humano, y en la tierra aire sería la atmósfera respirable, me imagino que ha estado a gran altitud ¿en aire ligero o aire delgado?", la piloto sonrió "si" , continúa "en gran altitud ¿el aire deja de ser aire por no ser respirable?", el biólogo responde "para los mamíferos y plantas, la estructura atmosférica delimita en su mayoría los nichos geograficos, hasta los insectos y pájaros van de un sitio con ciertas características a otro sitio con características similares al emigrar", el investigador pregunta "pero ¿la mezcla de compuestos y elementos de la atmósfera de pandora es aire?, ¿a cualquier altura? ¿para los navii?", el biólogo dice "no, aire sería para los humanos", la piloto medio voltea "pero, para objetivos de vuelo aire es, como lo puso o pusieron, un algo observable y conocido", el detective dice "aja, una forma preestablecida de comunicación", la piloto continúa semivolteada "me había gustado su recuerdo comparativo de mujer buceadora pero ahora...".

ella grita "calentando el aceite, digo, el ambiente", ella les continúa diciendo en voz baja "alguna vez a alguien se le ocurrió calentar aceite para emular , tu sabes", el detective voltea sonriendo y se empieza a inclinar hacia el biólogo, la piloto les dice "la sensación y vista de la afectación de la atmósfera pandoriana, ¿quieres otro te?, tu, ¿otra cerveza?", ellos asienten, ella se pone de pie y se dirige a los expendedores, el detective dice "se ve diferente de uniforme", de entre las ropas el detective saca una ramita de una planta pandoriana, se la da a el biólogo y dice "entonces, ¿crees que la", pone las manos arriba con ambos dedos, indice y la piloto regresa con dos cervezas y otro vaso-termo diciendo "solo porque se que hay quienes en la base toman café y, ¿de qué estaban hablando?", el biólogo dice, tomando el vaso-termo y abriendo la tapa, "me preguntó si la " y con una mano imita la -entre comillas- que ella no vio mientras con la otra toma la cuchara y menea el contenido del vaso "tierra del cráter crece lento afecta la memoría biológica pandoriana", la piloto les dice alegremente mirando de uno a otro y sosteniendo la cerveza en el aire "es una teoría ampliamente difundida y aceptada en la base que lo que sea se mantiene por contacto" y se pasa la otra mano por el largo cabello, el detective le contesta rápido "vamos, ¿y el inobdamio?, ¿y las erupciones electromagnéticas entre polifemo y pandora", la tierra" voltea a ver a el biólogo "el subsuelo" voltea a ver de nuevo a la piloto "esta constantemente cargada", la piloto toma un pequeño trago, el detective ve a el biólogo, el cual dice sonriendo "he leído y oído de las plantas terráqueas que ante el ataque de coleopteros y pulgones se avisan de estas plagas o ataques y secretan savia especificamente para el caso", ve que la piloto le mira fijamente y da unos sorbos a su vaso-termo, continúa "el ejemplo equivocado clásico de plantas coordinadas son los girasoles y las corolas variantes de acuerdo al sol", la piloto se ve la piel y se talla con la punta del dedo, dice "la savia, los árboles del pan, del chicle, mosquitos, el trópico", el biólogo le va a contestar cuando el otro se le anticipa "el trópico, la selva, ¿te afecta mucho la piel?, ¿nuestro sol?", la piloto da otro trago *platica, bebidas, mmm*.


	7. Chapter 7

a la mañana siguiente, horario pandoriano, el biólogo esta al lado de un lote cuadriculado de cien metros por cien metros señalizado con etiquetas de colores rodeado por un limite de plástico metalizado, la parte visible de una alberca de ese material de tres metros de profundidad relleno de tierras de diferentes partes y varios tipos de el planeta hogar humano la tierra, ahora trabajando en una maceta de plástico junto con otra bióloga orgánica de la base, están rodeados de palas y bolsas de muestras de pandora y en la maceta, el retoño,codo o ramita de el día anterior que le dio el detective cuando ven que se acerca la piloto que saluda gritando "¿en serio?, ¿en el aire de la base?", la piloto ve que la bióloga le dice algo a su amigo y se aleja un poco a escribir en un cuaderno, la piloto continúa "no le culpo que este tan quisquillosa, el intentar ", ve la rama, aún no diferenciandose de las plantas terráqueas, " o mal intentar plantar algo nativo de pandora, no es bien recibido por aquí", el biólogo se quita los guantes y contesta "no lo note", señala hacia su compañera agricultora "esta haciendo anotaciones para el jefe de la base ", la piloto asiente seria "si, el capitán de la nave de las excavadoras", ella se pone en cuclillas "mi amiga la piloto trudy chacon de quien ya le dije había llegado mucho antes de las batallas con la población antigua o nativa me contó de una batalla antigua, el mejor ejercito de la tierra de su tiempo, en tierras de otro continente, avanzan y guerrean, hasta que las tropas nativas reciben refuerzos y ganan la batalla", el biólogo la oye con atención, ella continúa "que hasta ahí era la batalla de los fuertes de loreto y guadalupe," pone cara de seriedad triste y continúa después llegaron tres naves del espacio, de los nuestros, y se hicieron negociaciones y mi amiga trudy esta en la tierra, dada de baja, y ni hablar", la piloto dice como si nada "y, ¿qué hay de nuevo?".


	8. Chapter 8

en la base hay tres sucesos diferentes, primero, que el recién llegado con entrenamiento de simulación avatar recibe un aviso cuando ya estaba entrando a la biocapsula de que se había recibido una transmición de la tierra y había salido para ir al centro de comunicaciones y transmiciones, segundo, una piloto estaba en el mismo centro checando si había actividades avatar y adonde, y tercero, una soldado miraba el lugar de contacto de los últimos rayos o descargas de polifemo.

la piloto escuchaba y miraba una holografía un tanto sorprendida escuchando " ... .. de nuevo el área de la batalla contra los refuerzos ... " cuando ve pasar a quien creía estaba en las capsulas avatar, así que explica, se excusa y saluda y se apresura a buscar al prospector minero; el detective o prospector recibe la notificación de que alguien estaba usando un comunicador y que los otros estaban reportando el inicio de una tormenta polifemica y que se estaban tardando unos tres minutos de retraso por la posición de la nave ; la soldado rubia tenia un ojo en su comunicador mientras checaba de hurtadillas lo que se decía de los últimos acontecimientos polifemicos la piloto le dice al prospector minero "te vi mientras estaba arreglando algo ahí, aparte de que nuestro amigo del cráter me dijo que estarías por aquí", el detective o prospector empezaba a contestar "ah, si ..." cuando oye una voz femenina con un dejo de otro idioma "ya termine, le toca", la soldado rubia mira interrogadoramente a la piloto "hola ¿no eres piloto?, me ayudarías a arreglar un vuelo" levanta con una mano un mapa, continúa " a el sitio de la batalla de tierra la piloto contesta, después de estudiar el papel "¿e| lugar de la batalla contra sus refuerzos?, ok", la piloto agarra saliendo a el prospector "oye, me piden ir a este sitio ¿vamos?". unas dos horas después un vehículo de rotores llega al campo arrasado ya visto por el prospector detective y al casi llegar al suelo la soldado grita "¡si, llegamos en medio de los rayos¡", el biólogo observa y exclama a su vez "¡fuegos de san telmo, luces de metano¡", la piloto le dice al prospector "nuevos efectos por diferentes biologías, o sea nosotros, y en otros ecosistemas o sea pandora, ¿no eres sentimental o religioso?", el prospector detective dice "ya había venido y no había ", la piloto le grita "¡rotores e intercambio energético entre pandora y polifemo¡", en tanto la piloto esta inclinada haciendo un hoyito en el terreno de la batalla, en un lugar donde había, según le había dicho ella al detective "cualquier tipo de luz", ella era algo asi como la busca presentar respetos del grupo, y encontró un cuchillo, el cual se añade a su cabello, el prospector dice dubitativo y algo distraído "¿no es muy grande y pesado?", ella piensa *bah, tuve suerte, pero ni yo se porque busque algo, fue rápido*, pensó mientras regresaba al vehículo aéreo, se apoyo de pie en el y observaba a los otros, la soldado y el biólogo habían tomado,extraﬁamente, o quizás de mutuo acuerdo, dos caminos distintos y el primero en empezar a cavar fue el biólogo, que pronto busco el checador de material electromagnetizado, el cual se activo y lanzo su señal, comenzó a caminar observando fuegos de san telmo entre el polvo levantado mientras se guardaba la bolsa y el aparato, al llegar junto a la piloto y el vehículo ella le dijo "estabas levantando un poco de iridescencia, por ratos", el biólogo voltea, la voltea a ver diciendo "ojala hubiera restos de madera vieja como en los terrenos nocturnos terráqueos, aún en los desiertos hay", la piloto le contesta "muy cierto, alguna vez se intento, comento alguien, raspar una rama de planta pandoriana, pero quien sabe", el biólogo se apoya también en el vehículo aéreo, dice "mmm, madera seca, deja lo anoto", la piloto voltea a verle sorprendida "¿que?, ¿no hay curso hoy?", el solo ve a la soldado que y viene regresando, ella con un brillo en la mano, el le dice a la piloto "quizás sea cliche, pero pienso en una escena de hamlet", ella sonrié y dice "vikinga, que eres hamlet", la soldado dice "¿y el valhalla?, mejor di que lo que semiparaliza mi mano es un rayo", el biólogo le pregunta "¿y mi amigo?, ¿el prospector?", la soldado ríe levantando los brazos "lo vi a lo lejos, se estaba sobando el lomo".


	9. Chapter 9

el biólogo esta respirando bien fuerte en su mascara al lado de la corriente de la cascada de el avatar navii, piensa *ufff, esta mujer corre a trote, no camina*, voltea a ver a su compañera, una joven chaparrita rubia que levanta unas como jícaras amplias de amplio borde con orificios por donde pasan cuerdas para alzarlas desde la corriente, la joven señala cor su guante de traje de neoprano una de esas dejadas ahí para humanos novatos, el asiente pensando *todo cambio con las siguientes naves humanas después de las batallas navii humanos, y las alma-memoria transferencias*, levanta la cuerda típica de algunos caserios de su país y ella se para en los bordes de la "tina", el jala y jala la cuerda hasta cierto punto y las levanta a ambas hasta que la ve mascara a mascara y ella toma la cuerda y se balancea juntando su mascara respiratoria a la de el como besándolo, luego ella respira fuertemente y se quita la mascara balanceándose, luego con la otra mano y abrazándose a la cuerda le quita la mascara, ella le mira aguantando la respiración a sus ojos semi oblicuos y la cara semi tostada y le da un beso, después el la deja en el suelo y se ponen las mascaras, repiten la operación y ella se vuelve a parar y agarrar igual , el rápido la traslada con la tina a la corriente que la jala luego luego , ella lanza su mano a el cuerpo del biólogo y le baja el pantalón de neoprano, dejando ver su piel un poco menos tostada, el piensa *me siento navii, algo medio raro*, y el agita la cabeza.

en la cama están el prospector, el biólogo y la piloto viendo a una pantalla grande y delgada donde observan un evento pregrabado de competencia aeronáutica con señales delimitantes en lo que la piloto explico era de seguir rutas con precisión, la piloto había vuelto a decir "¿seguros que ella va a venir?", pensando *y les dije "ella es bien conocida por ver eventos y programas de nieve y desierto"*, continúa "la guerita es famosa por ver vuelos de lechuzas y halcones preferentemente", la piloto observa como el biólogo busca frituras con la mano sin mirar siquiera y que al tomarlas se inclina de mas por agarrarlas mal, le parece que podría coger al aire el centro de cacahuate y las partes de pescado frito así que se inclina y las agarra, se endereza y las come, el prospector les mira, particularmente a ella y la piloto se alza de hombros, el prospector les dice "si, dijo que iba a venir, mas después del incidente de el rio", el biólogo carraspea pedacitos de pescado seco y frito, la piloto dice mientras el prospector palmea la espalda del biólogo "mmm, olor a limón y pescado , ¿creen que alguna vez permitan extraer el aire viciado directamente a la atmósfera?", el prospector contesta "no, aunque no afectaría mas que a banshees que pasaran encima", la piloto le insiste; el biólogo oprime un interruptor en la puerta de una cabina standard, de una parte de la puerta que el biólogo creía que era una ventila surge una voz que solo dice "pase", el biólogo busca como había buscado la cabina en el complejo habitacional de la infantería y ve una tipo manija, el piensa mientras abre *¿en qué estaba pensando?*, entra, la ve sentada en un camastro y comienza intentando decir "¿te molesta mi " y cambia de dirección su mirada, en la pared frente al camastro y la soldado rubia hay estante tras estante de mascaras o cascos de videojuegos y películas o eso piensa, cambia rápidamente la mirada y sigue "¿visita?", ella levanta los ojos a los suyos "no, no hay problema", el biólogo da 2 pasos y señala la puerta que se cerro "bueno, parecen corredores de hotel, bastante practico lo alfabético", la soldado levanta el brazo y menea el puno en *¿triste?* vitoreo "viva, bien por la estandarización", el biólogo sonríe y dice apuntando a los estantes "espero no ser muy -metiche-, pero ¿estandarizacion?", la soldado rubia se acuesta mostrando las piernas y pies desnudos, dice "con apoyos para que tu estadía sea pasable", el le ve, camiseta, los identificativos y pantalón corto, ella continúa"por cierto, mascaras de respiración ajustables, usables, personalizadas," sonríe en una mueca "infantería de cualquier medio", el voltea y dice "ah", la soldado rubia dice raspandose un pie con el otro "bien, te novatee un poco en la cascada, 0 mas el biólogo alza las palmas de las manos serio, dice "vamos, vamos, solo nos preocupamos porque no fuiste a ver la oompetencia de vuelo, ¿quieres que veamos algo de la naturaleza?, la piloto nos comento de que te gustan los documentales" se interrumpe y señala de nuevo la estantería "aunque podemos sacar peliculas" mueve las manos "no videojuegos, no tenemos equipo, o documenta|es", la soldado ríe moviendose para sentarse "pues que bueno que dices", se levanta y saca 2 cajas de debajo del camastro "no tendría mis metroid o halo si no tuviera consola, ¿me ayudas?", el biólogo avanza diciendo "claro", la soldado rubia se pone tenis y le dice tomandole del hombro "ahora, cual versión manejo, hasta puedo decirme que mi mezcla de aire me puso alegre", el biólogo le contesta "vamos, me novateaste, 3.0 no?".


	10. Chapter 10

la pantalla titila y medio se ve un poco opaca desde donde ve el biólogo mientras se continúa preguntando cada cierto tiempo si el prospector minero ve lo mismo que el, pero como cada una de esas veces observa que el prospector minero observa a las dos mujeres que con lentes y casco pelean una junto a la otra una contra la otra, así que otra vez se acomoda diciendo "ufff, otra vez el dolor en el costado", las mujeres rien y ve al prospector minero sobarse los músculos y oye "pues te lo perdiste, {ya les conte de mi primer paseo en modo avatar?", las dos mujeres dicen "isii, pero fue el del campo de la batalla el que los dejo iguales ¿no?", el prospector minero dice "ahhh, pero este ejercicio me ha aceitado los músculos", la piloto voltea un poco aún saltando de pie a pie "no me hagas la barberia porque ya" y las dos se detienen "perdí,  
ahora te toca, la narraras si puedes narrarla", la soldado rubia dice "nivel de novato de la versión 9, creeme es lo mas sencillo" el juego se ajusta y se oye "¿sencillo?, dejame probar ¿si?", la piloto mira al prospector minero con el equipo en la mano e interroga con la cabeza, el contesta "claro, mientras , yo narro y tomamos a|go".  
la soldado esta ablandando el abdomen de el biólogo con golpes sombra de rodilla y el biólogo esta por alguna razón con la cabeza gacha y con los puños con guantes frente a la quijada y moviendo los codos uno arriba y el otro abajo y enseguida uno abajo y el otro arriba, cuando de pronto se desmorona, la soldado dice "¿qué pasa?" y voltea no viendo a nadie a su lado, con un manazo se quita el casco y los anteojos diciendo "oye tu", y mira abajo viendo el cuerpo del biólogo en el piso; la soldado levanta el cuerpo del biólogo y se lo pone sobre el hombro y camina hacia la puerta y la abre saliendo con él asi; el biólogo despierta atontado y oye " según los médicos es la limitación de la distribución de aire y "y yo bromeandole acerca de alocarme con sobre oxigenación" y se desvanece de nuevo, la soldado rubia narra.


	11. Chapter 11

el prospector minero llega con el jefe de abastecimientos de la base y dice asombrado "buen dia, un grupo de amigos y yo tuvimos una reunión el jefe de abastecimientos le detiene levantando ambas manos y dice "la valkiria me llamo diciéndome que me iba a consultar algo, pero ¿reuniones'?", busca unos papeles y dice "¿quiere cervezas o cigarros?, llene estas formas, creí que seria acerca de cargas de objetos o calculo y registro de pesos extra en próximas naves", el prospector minero toma las formas y las estudia, dice "no, bueno, continuando , teníamos una reunión de videojugadores, por cierto" y agita las formas un poco , continúa " hemos llenado formas para hacer pescado pandoriano frito, y uno de los hombres se desplomo por falta de aire, " alzo los ojos "según un medico", el jefe de abastecimientos señala al letrero de su puerta "¿ve?, usted estaba bien, jefe de abastecimientos," toma una hoja "¿ve?, un balón de fútbol. soccer lee "quieren retar al record de un balón de americano u oblongue de golpear de una patada vertical a una de las islas o montañas gulliverianas o flotantes de pandora, ¿ve?, para preguntar de el aire vaya al jefe de la base", el prospector minero dice preguntándose "¿asiatico o |atino?", el otro dice "vaya".

el prospector minero entra en la habitación del biólogo y saluda con un simple movimiento de cabeza y diciendo "me dijeron que me fuera a , " hace una pausa, continúa "a preguntarle al jefe de la base", la valkiria, es decir la soldado rubia le pregunta "¿que dijo?, sabes que yo hago unos pedidos especiales", el prospector minero les voltea a ver a todos y dice "no se, solo pregunte lo del aire, el me dijo que se encargaba de abastecimientos, me mostró formas", voltea la mirada de la piloto a la soldado rubia y dice "me leyó una forma, una petición de balón, para intentar romper el record de golpear una de las montañas flotantes de pandora", la piloto dice "eso dicen, varios lo han intentado, " voltea a ver a la soldado rubia y continúa" algunos con éxito", la soldado rubia completa "si, tienen o tenemos varios pasatiempos, sobrepasar la niebla, entrarla a las nubes", el prospector marino continua "sacarla de la atmosfera de un satélite de hielo congelado", la piloto espera unos segundos antes de decir "luego visito o pido cita al jefe".


	12. Chapter 12

la soldado rubia busca el sendero de la cascada, camina como medio distraída de los espécimenes pandorianos que flotan a su alrededor, y después de tanto tiempo saliendo en un satélite de un planeta extraño buscando extrañas arenas y extraños lodos piensa al apartar esos espécimenes flotadores en esos dos y en la piloto con una frase de estudiante *en una prueba de facultad, ¿cómo era la frase?, en un momento dado había dos pares de huellas* sonríe, en aquel tiempo hasta fueron recriminadas, pero ahora, sintiendo a ese avatar y a las dos figuras se siente tranquila con el resto del slogan * y estábamos caminando uno junto a la otra y a veces había solo un par, grandes o pequeñas, donde uno cargaba a la otra y viceversa*, y veía las platicas o discursos de sus amigas, llega y dice "me siento como en novela de princesa marciana"

fin


End file.
